These Years Past
by Haku no Miko
Summary: Harry has been traveling for the past five years. He meets Ron at the Three Broomsticks upon his returning and they talk about their lives for the past fie years. Hints at Ron/Hermione and a little Cho/Harry...don't ask...


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter most definitely belongs to J.K. Rowling. So why do you bother reading this? Plus, it would be pointless to sue me since I have no claim on Harry Potter. So shoo now and please read the fanfic.

A/N: Hello, it is me. Of course it's me. I mean, why would it not be me? Okay, that sounded REALLY stupid.

Well, this is just an idea that came into my head when I was listening to really moody music and being really moody. So, it's a moody fanfic, of course. 

I hope you think it's what Ron and Harry would act like when they're that age and if they just met up after a long time. Please enjoy and if you don't enjoy then I guess you wasted a few minutes off of your life reading my fanfic. And don't ask about my whole Cho idea. Remember, I was in so much of a trance at the time that I scared myself.

Bye!

****

These Years Past 

By: Haku no Miko

Harry Potter surveyed his surroundings. It seemed so distant, yet so familiar at the same time. _'It's been five years. Five years since I left…now that I'm here again, it really has been a long time, although it feels like yesterday I was just a seventeen-year-old boy at Hogwarts!'_

He laughed at himself, and then he remembered the day he left to explore many different places. He remembered having this great need to escape. When he was just twenty years of age.

Still wandering around Hogsmeade, he finally came across the place he wanted to be. There he stood, in front of The Three Broomsticks. Harry suddenly was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia just before he stepped inside.

Of course, waiting for him, was the person he came here to see.

"Ron? Is it you?" Harry asked.

He turned to face Harry. "Well, Harry Potter, is it?"

"Can only faintly recognize me, can you?" Harry smiled as he sat down and ordered a butterbeer.

"Of COURSE I can still recognize you, Harry! It's just been so long and I didn't know if you would actually show up."

"I was the one who sent an owl to you first saying that we should meet up, Ron…"

Ron laughed. "Yes, but still--"

"I know."

Harry took a sip of the butterbeer and then asked, "So, how are you and Hermione?" He asked in a rather sly tone, obviously intending more than just what the words implied alone.

Ron blushed slightly and laughed a little. "We're great! How about you? Been fine alone?"

Harry nodded.

"Just one thing, exactly what happened to make you leave? Where's Cho in all of this?" Ron asked him.

Harry smiled. "Ah, yes, my infatuation with Cho…"

"Just an infatuation was it?" 

Harry shrugged, "Well, what else can it be since I left?"

"Didn't seem that way after a child was born…"

"Look, Ron, don't bring that up okay? We all know it was--" his voice faltered and dropped to a sad tone, "an accident."

"Sorry."

"By the way, how is Cho and…well…" Harry began but his voice faded away.

"Your daughter?"

"…Yes."

Ron smiled, "They're both fine and dandy. I think Eponine would like to see you, though."

Harry looked puzzled.

"She last saw you when she was only one year old, and she's only heard a few stories about you. Eponine can barely remember you, Harry…"

Harry sighed. "Right…"

Then another question popped into Harry's mind, "How do you know so much about Eponine?"

Ron smiled, "Well, you see, sometimes Cho leaves her at our house for awhile. I guess we could say she gets along with us, either that or she just asks us for favors, since we were your best friends, and she thinks that it's close enough to _you_ caring for your own daughter."

Harry sighed, "Interesting thought patterns, she has."

"Strange way of talking now…" Ron stated.

"I guess it just comes with the whole wandering thing."

They both laughed. It felt - almost - like old times. They joked around for a little while longer, before Harry remembered that he had forgotten something.

"Also, I think I left this out of my last question, but how are YOUR children?" Harry asked.

"Well…they're hard to control. I can see how all of us drove _my _mother near the point of insanity, and Hermione and I only have three." Ron said, smiling weakly when he said the 'only have three' statement. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Find it funny, Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry responded, and took another drink of butterbeer. "What are their names again?"

"Freya, Gavril, and Sara…"

"Hermione named them all?" Harry asked.

"How'd you guess?" Ron replied, smiling. "Actually, they get along very well with Eponine. Especially Gavril, believe it or not."

"Yes,_ of course_ the only male of your children has to get along with _my_ daughter." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Ron had to shake his head smiling at that comment.

"Well, we've been talking for a rather long time, now…" Harry said after a small silence that had hovered between the friends and after he had finished all of his butterbeer.

Ron nodded. Then, he said a bit quickly, "You should visit all of us, you know, someday. I'm sure Hermione would like to see you. I'm also sure that Eponine would like to 'meet' you, if you could call it that, since…" Ron trailed off, in case not to hurt Harry…again.

"…she can barely remember me as it is?" Harry responded, not looking the least bit emotionally upset.

"Boy, we're finishing each other's sentences a lot today! Yes, that's what I was going to say. So, will you?"

Harry smiled at his friend. "Sure."

"Great! Come any time you want, but please send me an owl the day before you come so that I know when, alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Bye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Ron."

Then the two left the restaurant, both never leaving a trace that they were even there at all.

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think without making it TOO mean, please. Thank you! Also, if you've seen the play "Les Miserables," then you'll know where I got Harry's daughter's name. I don't know why but I love that name.

I'd like to say that I'm sorry that it was rather incredibly short, but hey, it's not like it's supposed to be a oneshot that goes on for years. It's a short, and strange idea so it has a short and strange length UNLIKE the Harry Potter books themselves lol.

Also, I was wondering, should I write a sequel to this where he does go to visit them? Please tell me in your review.

Thanks much!

@Haku no Miko@ AKA Stupid Cecily.


End file.
